Body for Science
by DarkRosesAreFalling
Summary: A body is found in a high school science class room. Now it's up to the team to figure out who killed the person and deliver justice. Sorry, suck at summaries. Please R/R! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The janitor thought he heard a noise as he was mopping the hall. He stopped and listened for a minute. It was probably just some kids who broke into the school, or mice. After a minute's pause, the old man in the faded janitor's uniform shrugged one gnarled, old shoulder and continued to mop. After twenty years working here for mediocre pay, he long stopped jumping at shadows.

All of a sudden a shriek came from the direction of the science class. This time, the janitor knew that it wasn't just a mouse or some drunk kids wanting a good time. The scream was wracked with pain.

The janitor threw down his mop and ran towards the sound as fast as his withered feet could carry him. He wished he could run faster. Back in his day, he was on the foot ball team as the quarterback. All star championship. But a car accident took his dreams away from him, and the only thing that it gave him was this janitor's job.

Pictures of days past and trophies were like leering statues to the old man. They were laughing at him, making fun of the way he ran. He closed his eyes shut and kept running, not wanting to see the mockery the inanimate objects were giving him.

The janitor knew the school ground like the back of his hand. He knew that at the end of the green hall way, you took a left into another hallways that lead straight for the science class rooms. He opened his eyes as he made that left. As soon as he did, darkness engulfed him. It being a Saturday in the middle of July, the lights were kept off. The only exception to that rule was when the janitor came to clean. And he only turned the lights on in the area's he was cleaning, so as not to waste electricity.

There were five science rooms. So that meant five doors he had to look into. The janitor stopped to catch his breath, amazed that he didn't have a massive heart attack running for as long as he did.

It was crazy, but somehow he knew from what door that scream came from. It was the second to the last door on the right. His stomach just hit the floor and a shiver went down his back as his eyes rested on that green and white door.

Not wanting to go to the door, but knowing that time was of the essence, the old man shuffled over to the door. He knew that the door should be closed and locked, but as he neared the door, he could faintly see it ajar due to faint light issuing from the room. Another shiver went down his spine.

He slowly opened the door and for a second and breathed a sigh of relief. The light was sunlight filtering through the small, square window at the opposite side of the room. Every thing else was dark due to no lights being on. Rows and rows of long tables as silent watches of the room. The black board had nothing written on it, but he could still see some chalk dust lining the bottom.

The janitor started slowly closing the door, when curiosity spoke up. Just because it _looked_ normal, didn't mean that there wasn't someone crouching in the shadows, waiting for the old, pesky janitor to close the door and continue his inspection else where, or if at all.

With this thought buzzing through the janitor's head, he stopped closing the door, pushed it open with all the speed he could muster and flipped on the lights. As soon as the lights came on, he wished he was never working this Saturday afternoon, or any other Saturdays. He quickly crossed himself, and for the second time, ran. This time away to get help, and to get out of that god forsaken class room.

Please R/R! Let me know how you liked the prologue please! If I get a couple comments, then I'll upload the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The FBI agent who was called in on the scene walked quietly towards the room where the body was found by the janitor. He walked with grim determination, trying to mentally prepare himself for what horrors that awaited him. His stride was slow and deliberate. The agent didn't want to seem like he was in a rush. To him, stuff like this could wait a couple of heartbeats before he entered.

Agent Booth's face was hard to read. His dark, brown eyes lacked emotion, like the deep sea that killed ruthlessly everyday with emotion. Booth's dark brown hair was cut and combed like the regulations stated. Not one hair betrayed the fact that he was woken up just an hour ago.

The woman at his side knew what he was thinking, knew exactly what he was thinking. Ever since they became partners, it was like they connected on a level far deeper than partners should. Dr. Temperance Brennan was unusually quiet, letting Booth collect his thoughts. Her shoulder length hair was tied back in a pony tail with a couple of strands hanging loose. Her bluish, gray eyes were depth-less with the intelligence that they carried. She, unlike her partner who was dressed head to toe in a suit, was wearing a pair of brown slacks and a white, button up top that flowed down her body like silk. On her feet were a pair of Nike's. Brennan preferred tennis shoes over any other shoes when she was working for the mere fact that she was always standing, rarely sitting.

She surveyed the high school's hallways with a silent interest. The floor was decorated with green tiles and the walls were painted green. Trophies and pictures of past classes past her, silent in their memories.

They took a left, and that's when the silence broke. A bunch of uniformed police were milling about this hallway. It could've been mistaken for a police day at the school, if not for the crime scene tape on the entrance way on one of the science lab's classroom.

"You ready to roll Bones?" Agent Both asked, breaking the silence between them. She took a breath as an answer, and ducked down behind the tape. The sight that awaited both agent and anthropologist was a page straight out of Dante's Inferno.

The body laid on one of the tables in the back, front facing the ceiling. She could tell that the murder victim had black hair, almost like a raven's color. But other than that, she couldn't tell what the person looked liked. The face and the chest cavity looked like they were burned off, the purple shirt laid in tatters.

Brennan went straight to the body, ignoring the police giving them the run down. A janitor found the body after hearing a scream. The detectives thought that that scream was from this cadaver. On inspection of the bones, it wasn't.

"Detective, you're wrong." Bones stated aloud, after moving the skull around a little and looking at the ribs.

"Excuse me Dr.?" The cop, a male, black detective asked. He looked as if he wasn't on this job for long. If not for the simple age, the horror in his eyes betrayed it.

"This body is a female, of mongoloid descent, I'd say a teenager just by the length of the body." Brennan started to list the MO on the body.

"That doesn't give us your answer." Booth smiled at the detective. Working for six years with Bones, he knew that she will get to it, but the young man might not have the patience to wait while she listed the medical aspects of the cadaver.

"Well, every police officer here thinks that this young woman died today. They're wrong." Brennan looked up at Booth with an irritated expression on her face. Sometimes she wished that people would just slow down enough to examine evidence instead of rushing into a decision.

"Then when did she die Dr.?" The detective asked.

"I'd say by the rate of the body decomposition, about a week at the least." Bones went back to examining the body. "But you will have to get confirmation with Dr. Saroyan. I deal with bones, not meat on the cadavers."

"How did her face melt off?" Booth asked.

"That part my team will have to figure out."

"Can I give my suggestion?" The detective asked, eager to help.

"Oh please, do. You're more than welcome to give your suggestion. Even if it is most likely wrong." Bones turned back to the officer.

"Bones, don't you think that was a bit much?" Booth asked.

"Not at all. In fact the probability that this detective, lacking the medical expertise and the medical equipment getting to the answer on how her face dissolved is unlikely." Bones answered. Booth knew that she wasn't being mean, just giving her answer in a straight forward way.

"Okay. Well what I think it is, is that someone tried setting her on fire." The detective looked deflated.

"See Booth? I told you, he would more than likely be wrong. This body wasn't burned. There's no scorch marks on the bones, and no scorch marks on the clothes." Bones piped in. "Like I said, my team will have to inspect the body to let you know what is the cause of death." She stopped and looked at the detective straight in the face. For a second she felt bad because of the deflated look he had on his face. So as an after thought she added. "But nice try though."

Booth and the cop went back out into the hallway, to talk by themselves, and also to get the young man away from the Dr. He kept his eyes from Booth for a minute. Booth let the detective collect himself and to get over his anger at being called dumb without actually being called dumb before he proceeded.

"Detective, have you identified the body?" He asked when he felt it was the appropriate time.

"Yes, there was a bracelet on her wrist that said Anna. So I am assuming that is her name." He answered quickly, wanting this FBI agent to be impressed at least a little. Booth knew that this was little to go from, but he didn't want to hurt his feelings any more than they were already hurt. He nodded his head a little bit.

"Okay. I'll go from there. In cases such as these you know that the FBI will step in and take over." He stated. The detective gave his approval and walked away, to tell his people to pack it in. Secretly he was relieved that he didn't have to deal with the doctor in the science ro


End file.
